


Neighbours

by Remedymylife



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Family, Fandom, High School, Impala, M/M, Neighbours, Surfing, beach, destiel everything, destiel neighbours, destiel smut, destiellove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remedymylife/pseuds/Remedymylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neighbour Dean meets neighbour Cas.<br/>They bond over coffee .<br/>Cas is new in town with his sister Anna.<br/>Highschool dean and Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The boy next door  
~1  
I moved the last box from my sister’s car into my new room. I sat on my bed which was pushed into the corner of the room. My room is large, with a big double door/ window across one side and grey walls covering the remaining. The blinds were closed, making the room quite dark, but the late summer evening cast an orange glow. It made me like the place even more.  
“CASSIE, PIZZA FOR DINNER?” my sister Anna yelled through the house to me. “SOUNDS GOOD AN” I sat up and yelled back. I lay back down and started twisting the earring in my left ear.  
I jumped up from my bed and went to walk out the door, but the light from the window caught me and I stepped back to look through the blinds. I found that my window opened to the back yard, so I stepped out onto the deck that stretched across the back of the house. I looked to my left and saw that I could see the kitchen through more doors like mine in the center of the house. I shut the door behind me and walked over to the doors that entered into the vast living room. Anna smiled at me from in between several boxes in the kitchen.  
“Hey Cassie, pizza’ll be here in 20” she said as she searched with her head of red hair down in the boxes around her. I walked around into the kitchen and found my way to a half empty box of plates and started putting the rest into an open cupboard.  
The door bell rang roughly 20 minutes later. “I’ll get it” Anna said as she waded through the kitchen and found some money.  
I heard her talking to the delivery boy and then walking back to the living room.  
“Come sit” she said waving her hand motioning me over. We sat on our couch in our still packed living room. Half way through a bite of pepperoni pizza Anna said “The izza oy ives nex do” I just cocked an eyebrow at her. She chewed and swallowed. “The pizza boy lives next door, he’s a freshman” she repeated. “Ah, I see, already stalking the neighbours are we?” I teased. She giggled, “No, idiot but he did say he has an older brother, a senior” she said with a wink. I rolled my eyes. “An, you can’t just assume his brothers some super fantastic gay…sex god” it was her turn to roll her eyes at me. “A sister can dream cant she”. “I wonder if it’s normal for siblings to talk about each other’s sex lives?” I questioned out loud. “Well, in this family it is, were getting you a hot piece of arse this year, no ifs, buts or maybes. Well maybe some butts.” I just gawped at her and then punched her. “Hey! At least I’m supportive” she almost patted herself on the back, in fact she high-fived herself just to be cheeky.  
Laughing, we finished off the pizza and decided we would save the rest of the unpacking for tomorrow, maybe, if we could be bothered. We said goodnight and split to opposite ends of our house. Our rooms, I figured out as I opened the back door of my room again, are actually really opposite. The other end of the deck was Anna’s room. I turned back into my room and shut the door on the first night in our new house.  
Did I forget to mention it’s the summer holidays? in the middle of them, actually. So I will technically be a senior when the new school year starts. But today, tomorrow even, I don’t need to worry about school, just unpacking with Anna.  
~ 2  
I woke up with the sun steadily streaming in through my half open blinds. I leant over and picked my phone up off the floor, where it was charging and checked the time, 9:53, not bad. I flicked through my phone for a while, and played with the piercing in my ear then decided to drag myself out of bed. I found Anna wasn’t up yet so I went searching for the coffee machine. Somehow Anna had had the foresight to set it out last night. I thanked her silently and made myself a cup. Once it was made I walked over to the doors that look out over the back yard, it was warm already from the feel of things and I wanted to see what it was like outside.  
I discovered I liked being outside in this backyard. It was peaceful, luscious and green. The birds added their strange song, but the vague sound of a screen door being opened broke into my serene morning. To my right I could hear something in the neighbour’s back yard. There’s only a low fence on that side but I found we have quite tall plants and trees to make up for it. So I could sort of spy on a guy standing like I was, on his deck.  
He looked about my age, again I couldn’t see very well, this stalking was taking a lot out of me as it was and I was only peering at him across the deck.  
I saw him move, I’m guessing cracking his neck, the movement suggested. My body involuntarily began to mimic, so I sat down my empty cup on the floor and stepped out into the back yard.  
As I walked around I stretched my arms above my head. I heard the back door opening and turned to who I was guessing was Anna, but as I did I saw neighbour guy staring at me. I smirked. I had been doing the same thing. He sort of laughed and turned to look around his own back yard.  
Anna walked down to me, “So I see you’ve met the neighbour” she said tilting her head in that direction. “Not in so many words.” I said but laughed all the same. “There’s hope for him yet.” she said as she sat on the few steps that lead down onto the grass. I joined her, “I like this yard.” I said looking around. “It’s nice hey.” Anna replied.  
We spent the next hour or more getting to know our garden, it was peaceful and seemed to be just the thing both of us needed to start to settle into this house, and town. The vivid green and the bright blue sky over head, the mixture was relaxing and soon Anna and I found ourselves having wasted the morning. Though neither of us cared, we had time, time we could spend doing whatever we wanted and at that moment we were happy doing exactly this.  
~ 3  
Later in the evening I was lying across my bed, half unpacked and distracted for the hundredth time by something I’d found during said unpacking. This always happens, it’s like cleaning, I always find something way more interesting in the things I’m supposed to be cleaning, or now unpacking.  
I was looking through my CD’s, some of which I think have been played so many times they don’t really work anymore, and I’m accustomed to the skips and scratches. I like them, it’s a memory, each song holding a moment in time. I pick up The Kooks from the mix of what I’m now realizing is a stupidly eclectic range of music. If anyone asked me what was my favourite band, genre or song. I’d have trouble sorting through the masses of music my brain seems to be ok with holding. Folk, hip-hop, blues, dance you name it, it can probably be found in there somewhere. I flip the CD around my middle finger, contemplating the amount of unpacking it’d take to find my radio.  
Stupid Cas, why make things hard for yourself when there’s a perfectly decent car radio in the driveway outside.  
It’s a steamy summer evening, the orange light brushing itself across me and everything else as I walk to the car. We parked it reversed in making it easier to unpack, giving me a better view of the street than the boring garage door and brick wall.  
The Kooks started streaming out of the radio and I turned it up, all the windows down and my feet out the window. I lie back against the head rest and close my eyes, fingers of my right hand drumming on the open window of the driver’s seat. I was relaxed and felt at home singing along, badly, to a familiar band.  
Out of the corner of my left eye I could see a shiny black car pull into the drive way, hmm nice car. The thought coming absentmindedly enough that I didn’t think to turn down the music to not embarrass myself. I’m too relaxed to be embarrassed.  
I sat for who knows how long, until it was substantially darker. Out of the corner of my left eye I saw the neighbour’s porch light flick on, sensor light, interesting. I only realized what had caused it to turn on when there was a loud whack on the hood of the car.  
I looked up and my gaze met with that of, whoah hot, stalker guy from this morning.  
His fucking green as all green can be eyes just stared at me as his mouth said something I couldn’t hear. I jerked into a sitting position, pulling my legs in the car and flicking the volume of the radio down. My heart was slowly jack hammering less and less after his shock appearance.  
“You right” I managed to throw out at him.  
“Just wondering if you wanted some company” he said with a sly smile.  
“Who are you?” I asked as if I hadn’t been perving on him just hours earlier.  
“Well it looks like I’m your neighbour.” he points next door.  
I decide to be nice, “oh the pizza boys senior brother?”  
He nods, “yeah that’s me, Sammy being a little have-a-chat again was he?” he laughs, “My sister met him yesterday, she said he lived next door.” I slowly put my feet back out the window. He stood there quite confidently, just leaning against the side mirror, blonde hair swept up, green eyes sparkling.  
“Did you want something?” I asked, confused about him being in my drive way.  
“I was going for a walk to, well just going for a walk and saw the new neighbour guy sitting in his car when there’s a perfectly good house behind him.”  
“So you came to say hi” I added, slightly inferring maybe he had other intentions.  
He winked, at first I thought maybe I’d imagined it, I mean Ive done the same thing to girls and guys alike but it was almost the hottest thing a stranger has ever done. My brain clocked out for a second and I came to, to see him staring at me, quite contently.  
“I came to say hi, maybe talk, and maybe get to know the new guy who lives directly next to me.” He smiled. This time it was more genuine.  
His apparent friendliness had me convinced, I’m going to like this house. “Get in” was all I said and he practically leapt around the car to the passenger seat. God, Anna’s going to love this.  
“So. Neighbour. What’s your name? Now I’ve so trustingly let you join me in my relaxation.” I peered at him with my head turned but still resting back against the head rest.  
“Dean.” he said simply, sticking his hand out in front of me. I accepted his gesture and shook his tanned, muscled and rough hand. If that didn’t turn me on, I don’t know what did.  
He sat back, resting his head, like me, against the head rest. I closed my eyes.  
There was silence for a while, I could hear Dean move onto his side.  
“What?” I asked, smirking. I could feel him watching me, “isn’t this good enough for you?” I asked him, holding back a laugh.  
I opened one eye and turned my head slowly. He was staring at me. “So you’re a senior?” he asked without answering my questions. I nodded. I sat up and turned to look at him, “I guess that means we will be in school together.” He nodded. “You better not ignore me,” I said and breathed out a short laugh, he quickly pointed at me “you think you’ll be able to hang out with anyone else now, buddy, you got me all wrong” he raised his hands and shrugged. I was confused, I mean I’m not ready for him to get out of my car yet, because at first I wasn’t sure if he would ever come back. But what he said intrigued me.  
I turned to him more, making my body face him. “You need friends or something?” I asked, trying not to sound as curious as I really am to know whether he’s looking for popularity or actual friendship.  
“Not quite.” Was all he said. Talk about leaving someone hanging. I nodded, “You don’t seem like to type to drag the new kid in for popularity” I said chuckling, I know why I’d want to hang around him, he’s fucking gorgeous and I’m as straight as a double rainbow. But as for him, yet to be confirmed or decided at this time. But I’m not just going to tag along with someone who shows half a second of interest, maybe, hopefully not. No mate, you better pull that charm back out again, or you can get out of my damn car of relaxation.  
Do I assume I’ll be able to have a friend by the time we go back to school, all these things I wanted to ask. I was running out of patience, I know I’m being overly finicky about his answers but really who wants to be fucked around their first day in a new town.  
He must’ve been able to feel the confusion I was mentally throwing at him. He turned to me again, after ignoring me “Want to have neighbourly coffee across the fence tomorrow morning?”  
“Oh so you were perving,” my inner tension leaving, I smirked at him. “Give a guy a good view, he’s bound to have a bit of a look.” Ok so that decision is becoming decidedly more decisive, or whatever my brain wants to think after that little fairy nugget of almost clarity from Mr. my eyes are so green you’ll almost swallow your tongue looking at me.  
“You sit out there again, I’m sure ill somehow find a way to drag myself outside tomorrow morning.” It was dark in the car and I had my eyes closed, as the music played softly around us I heard Dean chuckle. It was a deep hearty sound, somehow almost comforting. It made me smile.  
“Cas” I said suddenly.  
“Huh?” I heard beside me.  
The music clicked back to the first song. As if telling us times up. “My name’s Cas. Well Castiel” I stuck my hand out in front of Dean as he had earlier.  
He took my hand and gripped it, “Coffee in the morning” he said, and with that he opened the door, looking back at me as he stepped out and shut it. I made a small wave across the car from my side as he disappeared into the dark.  
I looked towards the street for the first time since being in the car. I saw the light flicker on as the sensor caught Dean going back to his house. It illuminated the street out from our houses. Our houses were the two at the end of a Cul De Sac, leaving an entire street stretching out in front of me.  
The light to the left disappeared after a few seconds. I guessed I should go back inside, I don’t know how Anna managed not to come out looking for me. Normally I might have been jokingly offended, stupid sister doesn’t love me, but really I was grateful. She was probably just lurking in the shadows waiting to bombard me with all sorts of probing questions about a night were pretty much nothing happened. But in respect to a blossoming friendship/ anything else my brain again wants to throw at me, it had actually been the beginning of something that I didn’t quite know what to call yet.  
I’ll just call it ‘something’, I thought as I opened the front door to find Anna waiting on the couch for me to tell her everything about the ‘hottest fucking boy next door to ever roam this earth’. God I love her.  
~ 4  
The next morning I woke up about eight, too early. Yesterday it’d been about ten when I’d seen Dean outside. Ok I’m thinking about him because we agreed to see each other this morning, not because he’s now what I think about as soon as I wake up. Yeah ok Cas.  
I just shuffled around in my covers so I was comfortable, and nodded off again.  
I jerked awake, my subconscious was yelling at me, GET UP, YOU STUPID, THERES A HOT BOY PROBABLY WAITING FOR YOU, HES PROBABLY SITTING OUT THERE, HES PROBABLY DRINKING COFFEE, HES PROBABLY STILL AS HOT AS YESTERDAY, HES PROBABLY THINKING ABOUT YOU, HES PROBABY NAKED- wait what. Great, uncomfortable boner to start the day.  
I flipped out of bed and shuffled into a grey pair of sweat pants. I should probably look almost presentable. We are just sitting in our own backyards and drinking coffee at the same time. It’s nothing special. But I still checked myself out as I walked past the mirror attached to my wardrobe, just to be safe.  
With my pants safely back to their tent-less position I stepped out onto my side of the deck. I looked around to see an empty coffee cup on the step. Anna must’ve been up already.  
As I made my way to the steps I grew nervous, bloody hot neighbours and their green eyes. I didn’t even know if Dean would be up, I tried to be discreet and not look like I was about to hyperventilate thinking about the hottest seventeen year old ever. Not that I actually would, I have to be cool about these things, but still I’m only human.  
“Hey neighbour.” I’d been so focused I almost swallowed my tongue. Green eyes peered at me from where he was sitting on his back steps. Dean casually took a sip from his cup. The lucky bastard had something to hold, I also decided now would be a nice time to realize I wasn’t wearing a shirt. The way those green irises raked down my naked chest, god that was definitely something I could use every morning.  
Dean seemed to subconsciously lick his lips, as if I didn’t already find him wildly attractive. I just crossed my arms and slouched back on my heels. After that display my nervousness disappeared and was replaced with slightly cocky Cas.  
“Started without me.” I pointed out, grinning.  
“Only just, you arrived just in time.” Dean smiled at me. God this house definitely has its perks. “You lucky shit, you’re teasing me with that coffee,” I pointed and cocked an eyebrow. “Why would I ever do such a thing?” Dean teased, while making a show of smelling and sipping his drink. What a dick. What a hot dick. “Oh that’s not fair,” I say as I back away towards the kitchen. I completely did not turn around and stretch so he could stare at my bare back. No not at all.  
Coffee in hand I walked back out onto the deck. Dean was now sitting on the top step with his coffee beside him, patiently waiting. I walked to my back stairs and sat my drink down, I then walked back into my room found the first shirt I could and walked back out putting it on as I went. I sat down pulling my shirt over my head and picked up my cup.  
“Ok, ready.” I smiled over the fence. Dean looked over at me, like I’d pulled him out of some deep thought. He shook his head and picked up his own cup. “You right?” I asked tilting my head. He looked like he was smirking but it was gone as soon as it appeared.  
“Excellent,” he replied, “So I figured out your room is directly opposite mine.” He said and jerked his head back motioning to the room I now recognized as his. “We’ve got good taste.” I said as he looked over the little fence and between the trees at me.  
“That could come in handy.” Dean said, again smirking that smirk that goes as soon as it appears. I frowned slightly, though I was smiling, ok so it’s REALLY NOT my imagination.  
This guy could seriously have some rainbow potential, but in a more rough around the edges, dirt and cars and booze kind of way. “Is that so?” I smirk up at the sky, watching the clouds form an expanse of weird little puffs above me.  
I take a sip of my coffee and look over to see Dean watching me with his lips pouting out. My lord of big beautiful pouty lips, he then decides it’s a good time to lick all along his big beautiful full bottom lip.  
I’m just about to drool when I hear the back door open, I snap right back into boring reality and see Anna tip toe across the deck, wink at me, pick up her cup and slink away. I mutter, “Real smooth An.” “What’s that?” I hear Mr. Pout ask over the fence. “Nothing, nothing at all.” I reply and smile at him. “So school starts in a couple weeks, what do I need to know?” I ask, trying a more platonic approach, while also feeling out the situation. Sly, Cas, sly. “Ok. So. What do you need to know?” Dean asks himself, I watch him put down his cup and set his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together as he contemplated high school. “You know what, Cas, just stick with me and I’ll walk you through it. Easy, done.” I was slightly shocked, I mean we’ve had couple conversations and I guess he realizes he might be the only one I know in this town, apart from Anna of course.  
“Alright, so I’ll just join you and your merry band of misfits? Won’t your friends mind you just bringing in a new kid?” I ask, I wasn’t excited by the thought of spending everyday with him, well maybe I was. I really can’t lie to myself.  
“Oh I’m sure they’ll be fine, actually I’m supposed to be hanging out with my friend Charlie today you should come. We can introduce you to other stuff besides the end of Baker Street.” I laughed, “Well when you put it like that, why not, I guess I can’t hide at the end of Baker Street forever.”  
“Good, I’m meeting Charlie at the coffee shop down the road in about an hour, meet me out the front in like 30?” he asks, somehow we’ve gone from neighbourly conversation to me barging into his life in no time at all. “Sure, I suppose ill get dressed and you can get ready for me to now be stuck in your life.” I smirk, he looks at his hands clasped in front of him and smiles. “I think I’ll be ok with that.” with that he stands and stretches, from my sitting position I have a lovely view, albeit over the fence, of the tan skin under his shirt. Now I’m drooling. I rein it in and say, “30, out the front, I’ll be there”. I stand up and Dean gives me a little wave and a nod as he walks back into his very conveniently placed room.  
I turn back to mine and try to find something to wear to go meet this Charlie guy and also not look like too much of a noob around Dean. I just chuck on a white shirt and blue jeans and my beanie. Then I decide I may need to check out my piercings, just make sure they’re all still there hey. The one in my left ear has been there since about 8th grade, my friend Meg and I decided to do it, good old ice cube and needle.  
There are a few others but the newest one would be the nose ring. I know, nose ring on a guy. This is 2015, and I’m happy as long as I can put piercings where ever I want to in my own body. I guess it’s one of those things about having control over something, I may not have control over everything in my life but I can definitely control how many times a needle or a gun pushes a stud or a ring through my skin. With that reassurance of self control I stand and consider myself in the floor length mirror.  
The next ten minutes or so goes relatively fast and I find myself walking outside, hands in my pockets with no way of turning back now. I hear Dean’s front door slam and turn to see him walking towards his car in the drive way, texting. Damn he looks good, jeans, black shirt and grey plaid button up, not buttoned up. Phew. He looks up when he hears me walk through the garden that separates our houses, probably his Mum’s or something. His mouth twitches as his eyes rake over me, I’m not the type to feel self conscious but I’m definitely glad I chose this morning to care about what I looked like.  
“Just letting Charles know were on the way, oh yeah I said you’d be coming along. No worries at all there, just so you know.” Dean opened his door and gestured for me to do the same. I’d only just noticed the car, the black shiny car I’d seen pull in. It was old looking, obviously I’m no car guru but I can tell it’s old, and fancy. I slide in and mentally remind myself no to ever scratch this car.  
The way Deans now patting the dash, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was his pride and joy. I knew I picked the tough car guy persona right. “Nice car.” I say as I watch him rub the steering wheel affectionately. Is that right, can you touch an inanimate object affectionately? After a few seconds Dean looks up, “She’s a Chevy, ’67 Impala.” Ok so I was right about the old thing, and his tone definitely flexed towards affection. Do not scratch this car Cas.  
He turned on the car and I almost groaned. I then laughed, Dean peered at me, cocking an eyebrow. “So that’s what an Impala sounds like,“ I mused as I realized it’s probably the closest I’ve ever been to getting hard from the sound of a car. Dean eyebrow still raised he said “Yeah, sounds different hey.” he smirked, his bloody disappearing smirk, except this time it stayed there. He looked like he internally shook himself away from my gaze and he reversed onto the street.  
A few minutes of joking and laughter later we pulled up outside a coffee shop. The sign hanging from the roof out the front read The Remedy Café. We got out and walked into the café. The only people there were a couple of girls in the corner looking at a laptop and a red headed girl reading a book. No Charlie here yet, I guessed. So it surprised me when red head looked up and beamed. “Dean!” she said, launching out of her seat and strangling him in a hug. “How’s it going Charles,” Dean said, pointing at me “This is Cas. Cas this is Charlie.” He gestured to red head, now known as Charlie.  
Charlie stood in front of me, soon she bounded forward and grabbed my arm. “So Cas, you’re Cas,“ She said, as if putting a face to a name. She smiled at Dean. I suppose Dean did tell her I was coming. “Dean said neighbour guy he met a day ago was hot, but damn Cassie.” Dean lightly back handed the side of her head as we sat. I just laughed, looking curiously at Dean who just shrugged, the annoying bastard, then to Charlie who I was still a little stunned by. “So this is Charlie,” I returned her comment, “Is it bad that I’d been thinking Charlie was a guy?” I asked, feigning innocence. Charlie just laughed, and Dean smirked like he planned for that. “For all intents and purposes, girl, “ Charlie said, pointing at herself, “But then there’s the fact that I might be better at getting girls than you two put together” she winked, I laughed and Dean threw his head back and barked a laugh, “So true, Charles, so true.  
I decided now would be a good time to just throw my sexuality down onto the table. “You may have any girls that come my way.” I spread my hands and shrugged in a ‘what can you do’ gesture and Charlie’s jaw dropped. “YES, I knew it.” She high fived me, then looked at Dean, who looked like he had just struck gold. So now the rainbow is clear.  
Charlie sat there looking from me to Dean, as we just looked at each other. Dean’s face was filled with mild amusement. I’m guessing mine looked the same, maybe slightly triumphant also. “Anna’s gonna have a field day” I mutter, then Dean just cocks an eye brow at me. Charlie pipes up, “Deano, you sly dog. I was the lesbian bait in your catch-a-homosexual game wasn’t I?” she just punches his arm and happily laughs to herself. I realize how much my face hurts, and then how much I must’ve been smiling. So much for being cool, Cas. Oh well, I don’t even seem to care. Dean’s face has changed into the same dopey grin anyway.  
I feel something run up my leg, and realize Dean is playing a very advanced game of footsy with my inner leg under the table. Charlie sits next to dean in front of me, unaware of what’s about to happen if the stupid smirking blonde boy doesn’t stop right now, thank you very much. “You guys want me to order something?” Charlie asks, Dean looks away from me and says “Black coffee?” Charlie rolls her eyes, “Of course boring ill get your gross black water, Cassie?” she asks. I just manage to say, “Same thanks Charlie” before she trots away to flirt with the girl behind the counter.  
“So Cas, its seeming a little more interesting to know we live right next door to each other.” Dean says as his foot continues to rub my inner thigh now. I’m not giving anything away. I sit forward, as if we’re having a casual conversation about the weather. “I’m thinking it might be a bit handier than I originally assumed.” I agree.  
Charlie comes back having paid for our coffee, sits down and says “Right, so you two can keep doing whatever your doing but at least keep it kid friendly above the table would ya.” Dean and I somehow snort into laughter at the same time. But his leg never leaves mine. Continually feeling me up while we talk with Charlie and she tells me all about her TV show obsessions, music, books, the town, the high school, everything.  
~ 5  
An hour later Dean and I leave The Remedy and walk back to the Impala, the air inside multiple times more sexually charged than the last time we sat next to each other in the confines of the car. I slide in next to Dean and he starts the car and drives away, neither of us saying anything. I put my hand on his thigh and squeeze, I can tell he’s trying hard to focus on the road because he swerves a tiny fraction but corrects it right away. I continue to squeeze, now he knows my hands there he seems to be driving relatively well. I move my hand closer to his groin, slowly, millimeter by millimeter. Painstakingly slow, I guess Dean thinks so at least, as his hips move around in his seat, his face never once leaving the road. But his legs give him away, his left leg twitching up as if trying to get closer to me.  
I don’t realize we’ve made it home until Dean slams on the brakes and yanks the hand brake on. He immediately undoes his belt and slams his door open and shut. I almost start to think he’s going to storm off into the house, leaving me alone, until my door slams open and Deans undoing my belt, yanking me out and slamming me up against the side of the car. “So I take it you enjoyed coffee with Charlie.” I say, my voice coming out low and steady. He looks at me, his eyes I now see are a shining green and are blown wide. He just stares, almost faltering until I grab a fistful of the hair at the back of his head. He goes to say something but I press my other hand over his mouth, “Don’t talk.”  
The next thing I see is his eyes go even wider as I replace my hand with my mouth. Sealing away anything he was about to say. I feel him relax, guessing he closed his eyes. I’d hope. His mouth is hot, with soft and short kisses. I pull him closer, turning my head. Before I know it his tongue is in my mouth and I’m being pressed even more into the side of the car. I wind my hand that’s not in his hair around his back and up his shirt, feeling the planes of muscles that exist there. I pull him closer, if that’s possible. Then I start to think.  
I’m kissing Dean.  
The hot next door neighbour.  
Who seems to want to spend time with me.  
Think Castiel, what are you trying to say.  
Keep kissing Dean.  
Never stop.  
You don’t even need to breathe.  
Not even now when you’re getting light headed.  
Nah not now, you can survive without oxygen.  
Maybe.  
We could always just see if you pass out.  
Which may happen,  
Ok Cas that’s enough.  
Cas.  
Castiel.  
CAS!!!!  
I pull away, panting. Dean seems to do the same. I don’t think he was having the same internal thoughts as me though. I decided this is a good thing. I can make him want me.  
I’m looking in Deans green eyes as were both regaining our breath. I cup the side of his face, and kiss him lightly and innocently.  
“Thanks for taking me to coffee, I like Charlie” I say. He smiles, his mouth coming open in a way that says ‘really? You’re the one stopping this?’ I just smile at him. “Same time out the back tomorrow morning?” He asks, stepping back and rubbing his hands up and down my arms. “Sure, why not” I reply. I squeeze his side with the hand up his shirt and then move his to the side to I can walk through the garden to my house. “Bye Dean.” I say turning and smiling. “Cya Cas.” He replies as he leans against his car looking at me, then up to the sky. I open to the door to see Anna leaning against the living room wall, smirking in a way that rivals Dean. “Alright, spill”.  
~ 6  
After Anna relentlessly questioning me about the day’s events for the good part of two hours, I somehow slip away and retreat to my room. Not so much tail-between-my-legs for ditching Anna, more with surprise that I managed to evade her. The afternoon sun came streaming through the back door as I opened the blinds. I looked out and attempted to see the back yard, finding it hard as there was a note taped to my door.  
I open the door slowly, looking around. Stupidly though, Anna kept me prisoner for a fairly substantial time, meaning my sneaky friend was probably long gone. I pulled the tape and note off the door, folding the tape over and back to the note.  
It was folded over and looked like it had been ripped from a sketch book, if the pencil smudges were anything to go by. I turned a questioning eye towards Dean’s side of the fence, seeing no one in sight I stepped back indoors.  
I sat down on my bed, crossing my legs and placing the note in front of me. I smoothed it open, turning into a girl when I saw it was addressed to me. Squeaking in excitement wasn’t really solicited by this, it’s not like anyone else lived in this room, so of course it was going to say ‘Hey Cas’ as the top. Dean had written-  
‘Hey Cas,  
Listen, I know we just met and all but I keep thinking how much I’m really looking forward to mornings now. I just thought I should let you know.  
Also, school starts in a few weeks and I’m thinking our next outing should be an illegal tour of all the best spots around the place.  
See you in the morning.  
Dean.’  
I sat there slightly gob smacked, but not all that surprised at Deans forward approach. I realised a few minutes later that I’d reread the note several times, stroking the paper obsessively. Snapping out of that moment, I walked to the door and taped the note back on my side.  
I sat back down on my bed and stared at the note, how had this town delivered so epically? Not wanting to jinx it I tried to stop thinking about it.  
I was half way through placing an order for a new pair of deck chairs when Anna knocked and poked her head in the door. “Cassie, Wanna come and help with dinner?” she was looking around casually as she spoke, seeing how I set up my new room. Her eyes zeroed in on the note taped to my door and she pushed past the door and towards it.  
I jumped up, anxious about another person reading it. It was private. “Hey yeah, dinner sounds good” I grabbed her by her elbow gently and steered her towards my laptop, “Find a recipe yet?” she looked as if she wasn’t fooled by my thinly veiled segue. But proceeded to plop herself into my chair. Her eyebrow quirked at the deck chairs and she shook her head as she brought up a new tab, keying into YouTube and finding some Indian lady cooking a curry. She squared the laptop more in my direction and asked “You good with this?” “What do you think?” I hadn’t even needed to read or play it before I knew that’s what we would be having that night.  
Anna and I had spent the last year or so hunting down curries that you made from scratch, searching YouTube, Google, books anything. So far we’ve managed some average ones. But also some mind blowing food that’s left us in complete silence sending prayers to the food Gods.  
Anna printed a copy of the recipe in my room while we reminisced about the previous meals we had made.  
“God, that one was terrible” Anna say’s, a look of horror on her face as she remembers the meal we let Anna’s ex boyfriend help make. “Well yeah, but Andy couldn’t cook to save his life, we practically had to throw those pots out” I said as I stared at a new pot I’d just pulled out of the cupboard. “See new and completely char free” I smirked as I twirled the pot. Anna poked her tongue out at me and yanked the pot out of my hands. “Uh bitch” I gasped, “Watch your tongue, or you won’t eat tonight”.  
“Oh but Mum” Anna blanched and poked a spatula at me, “Never. Again” she said. I laughed and we got to work. Anna was bossing me around, I was spilling things, spilling things was one hundred percent totally absolutely for sure not on purpose….  
An hour later we had some sort of Indian lamb curry, rice, bread and enough chili and garlic in all of it to kill any germs within a 100 meter radius.  
“You better not be planning on kissing any boys tonight Cassie” Anna laughed as she served herself. “Hmmm I’m not sure which of my boyfriends was scheduled for tonight?” I smirked and Anna slapped me with the spoon. Sending orange sauce splattering to my sleeve and flicking across my shirt. I gaped at her, she snorted and covered her mouth from a laugh, with the empty hand thankfully. “Right, that’s how it's gonna be” I said and I picked up a handful of rice and sprinkled it in her hair. “Jesus!” she jumped as it went down the neck of her shirt. “Caaas!” the rice was admittedly still hot. But she deserved it. I held up my hands in surrender. “I’m gonna go hose this and put in on the line” I pointed at the orange stain on my shirt. I heard her snickering as I walked out the back doors.  
It was a nice night, the stars were out and I immediately found my favourite constellation. The saucepan. Ever since my friends and I used to hang out at our friends farm and have a giant bonfire and drink and smoke, Ive always had some weird need to see it. Maybe the familiarity of seeing it, as big as the sky is, it’s always there.  
I headed towards Deans house side of the yard and found the hose, unraveled it once and set it on a slow trickle. I yanked my shirt over my head and set It down on the edge of the deck.  
All I could think was what would happen if Dean came out, would we speak. It was only a thought, cos he’s probably doing his own thing in his own house. I soaked my shirt and grabbed some soap from the recess by the tap. We keep weird things around our house. I scrubbed a lather into the material and decided to leave it for a bit.  
It’s just a shirt anyway, I can live without it. You know who else could do without a shirt. Come on brain, family dinner waiting inside, be good.  
Heading back to my room to find a sweater, seeing the note taped to the inside of my door. I stopped. And I smiled.  
“I see you found the note”  
I jumped. Hand to my heart.  
“Jesus Dean” I yelped as he leant against the fence dividing us.  
He was staring somewhere below my eyes, in the dark it could be anywhere. I turned and folded my arm from my its place over might into the other arm in front of me.  
Dean smirked. I stepped to the railing. “Yeah I did, though I thought I wouldn’t see you till the morning” I said. Dean leant further against the fence, his face coming into view from our backyard light. “I heard noises, I came to check it out” he shrugged. I smiled. “sure”  
“looks like you a shirt” Dean belatedly acknowledges.  
“Oh would you look at that” I said, looking down and pinching some skin on my side. “Sure do”  
Dean smiled again.  
I could hear Anna in the hallway, meaning she must’ve got the rice out of her hair. I smirked and said “Gotta go Dean, family dinner awaits. Well it awaits again” I nodded towards the t-shirt.  
“Cya Cas” Dean nodded as he pushed back from the fence.  
I waved and stepped inside my room. I found the first upper body garment I could, and walked out of my room. “Took you long enough” Anna said with a glint in her eye. “How much could I wager on a guess that you were eaves dropping?” I asked and plopped back down in front of my plate. It was half served and lacking some rice.  
We fixed our plates and tucked in. half an hour later we were full and content and rolling around on the couch we had finally gotten around to setting up in front of the TV.  
“God. Round one to the YouTube lady” I muttered as I rubbed my stomach, eyes closed and barely focusing on whatever was on TV. “Yeah but we cooked it” Anna replied from her equally comatose state next to me. I saluted her in reply and just lay with my head resting on the back of the couch.  
“Can we sleep here” Anna asked as she stifled a yawn.  
“Don’t see why not” I shrugged and hunkered down. “  
“I suppose it’ll be ridiculously uncomfortable by like 2 am. Sorry.” Anna added as I groaned. “You help me up and ill help you up. Team work” she said. “But give it an hour or so. It’s still too early for an early night”  
We lay there slowly recovering and digesting while repeats of friends played and we quoted it lazily here and there.  
An hour or so later we more or less crawled to our beds. After brushing our teeth and somehow managing to take off uncomfortable jeans I fell into bed. It had never felt so good, cool and soft and welcoming.  
As I drifted off I remembered Dean’s note and the promise of more things to come.  
~7  
A gun shot, that’s definitely what woke me up. Lying in bed I strained to hear something to tell me it wasn’t. Then I heard it, the crash of several pots and pans scattering across the floor.  
Fuck me, Anna. It’s like 6 in the morning.  
I swung my legs over the side of my bed and my body followed, standing upright and stretching.  
The light was coming through the window at a low angle. Early, I thought. I groaned.  
Rubbing the sleep from my eyes and making sure I hadn’t knocked any of my piercings, I slumped down the hallway and into the living room.  
“An?” I asked. Her red head popped up from the kitchen.  
“Cas!” I flinched at the sound, she whispered “Sorry” with a grimace. “I’m making breakfast!” she whispered. As she set a pot down on the kitchen counter I noticed her jittery-ness, that’s not even a word.  
“Is there any coffee left?” now assuming she had consumed her weight in liquid, I moved to check the machine.  
“Uhh, yeah that might need water. And we might need pods. And we might need milk. And maybe sugar. Actually no, no sugar, we don’t use sugar” she laughed at herself.  
She was partially delirious. It was entertaining to say the least.  
“And why are we making breakfast so early young lady?” I used the tone closest to what I assumed was fatherly.  
She looked up, “Cas! I don’t know. I had a dream about bacon and hash browns and it was awesome. I think that’s probably going to bed having eaten 12 peoples servings of dinner talking” Naturally.  
This family and our dreams, it makes sense now. “So you had a dream, about breakfast. Was it scary?” it’s a legitimate question. Our brains like to turn any innocent thing into a nightmare.  
God, last week’s shark man was terrifying, not to mention well hung. But that’s not the point. Jesus. Anna thankfully brought me back to reality and away from the well endowed blue fish man. “Cassie, it was kind of ridiculous. That’s why I need to make breakfast. Then the bacon can’t reverse its self into a pig.” That was all I needed. I looked at her pityingly before I burst out laughing.  
Anna laughed too, before hitting me with a thankfully clean spatula. “It’s not funny! Well it is, but it wasn’t at the time. Are you going to help me make this feast or what?” I shrugged and took the spatula from her.  
~  
An hour and several pots and pans later, we again had too much food in front of us.  
“Do you think it’s a problem that we can’t cook for less than like 8 people?” Anna asked me and then shoveled a butt load of egg into her mouth.  
I considered it, the fork resting on my chin. “I think it’s actually quite an achievement” I decided. Anna nodded and spooned some beans into her mouth. I looked down at the piles of food on my plate. Then at the plates in between Anna and I. Different mix-matched plates and bowls held bacon, hash browns, scrambled eggs, fried eggs, curry beans, tomatoes, mushrooms, toast, spinach. Unbelievably that wasn’t it. I just couldn’t keep looking at it all. I had to focus, there was a task ahead of me.  
“I need a break” Anna said, and she set down her knife and fork and stretched.  
“Gotta. Push. Through.” I said, between pieces of buttery mushroom.  
Defeated, I put my cutlery down between pieces of egg, bacon and other things. “Are we trying to kill ourselves?” I ask. I pushed my chair out and mimicked Anna’s earlier stretch.  
“Were trying to become whales” Anna said. “Sounds like a plan” i mumbled as I walked to the couch and sunk down into it.  
It was only about 7:30 and I was ready for bed again. But I looked out the doors into the back yard and couldn’t help but think about Dean. How was I going to sit out there when I felt like a blob that’d melt into the ground?  
“Stop moping. Your boyfriend won’t care if you’ve got a food baby.” Anna poked me and sat down next to me.  
I frowned “He’s not my boyfriend, and I’m not moping” I’m merely contemplating not being capable of moving to see him. If I can’t leave the house how could he become my boy friend.  
I sat up.  
That’s it, no moping. I’m taking a stand.  
Well maybe not with actual standing. That seems like something I could do in maybe an hour. I settled back again and switched the TV on. Finding some cartoon to mindlessly watch while my stomach tried to feel normal.  
A while later I decided I’d try moving and maybe test out my mobility in the backyard. If I’m being optimistic why not be overly brave about it.  
I opened the doors onto the deck and walked down the steps. I went around the right side of the house, where I had left my t-shirt. It was still sitting exactly where id left it of course. After I’d hung it on the line I slowly walked around the yard. It wasn’t huge but it was sufficient enough that a slow walk full of contemplation and a food baby took at least a few minutes.  
I sunk down into the grass and sat back on my hands, being bathed in the morning sun, which would probably burn knowing my luck. I heard the beginning of a song coming out of the house behind me. Anna and I always loved listening to the music our parents played when we were growing up. It makes us feel as at home as anything. The way the music floats through the house. It must have something to do with how music was made at the time, or the style. Somehow Lou Reed, the Stones, Bonnie Raitt, Cold Chisel and The Waifs all seem to mean the same thing to us. Maybe our parents smoked a lot weed when we were younger and we were passively high for our childhoods. Who knows. Its home and it creates the most nostalgic feeling possible.  
With what I some recognized as Fleetwood Mac streaming into the backyard I stood up. Anna floated out into the yard. “Cassie, come join me” she said and gestured for me to join her. She started spinning as the chorus hit on ‘Dreams’. We were left laughing at each other as christened our new back yard. Doing some weird hippy dance after a ridiculous breakfast was just what we needed.  
“Either I’ve always been super gay or Stevie just makes people wanna dance” I said to Anna as she spun around. She continued around the yard and I fell to the grass to watch her. I clapped along to the song and she skipped over to me, then past me. I tlay back to watch her as ‘Little Lies’ came on. She set up the sprinkler and turned it on.  
“Oh lord” I shook my head grinning.  
We used to do this thing as little kids in summer, Mum and Dad would put music on in the back shed and they’d turn on the sprinkler. It was this fantastic grassy muddy mess by the end. And we loved it.  
“You know you want to” Anna said. She looked around before running right into the water. I could tell she was holding back an excited shriek as I looked at her. She was jumping around to the beat and as the song finished I ran and jumped and joined her. We were two crazy ass kids in that moment. I didn’t even care if anyone could see. It was pure enjoyment.  
“I’ll never live to match the beauty again!” Anna sang as she flicked water from the sprinkler towards me, which only added to the sopping mess I already was.  
Anna’s dark red hair was whipping around her face and looked like a red halo in the morning sun light.  
I spun her around and as we went around a second time I caught sight of a dirty blonde head over the fence. Dean.  
It didn’t even occur to me to be embarrassed. I guess that’s what happens when you grow up in such a ridiculous family. You learn to not take life so seriously. Shit happens but so does a lot of really good stuff.  
Our eyes met over the fence. I let Anna go and padded through the grass over to the fence. Dean sat there on the steps with a cup of coffee tapping his foot almost like he didn’t know he was doing it.  
“Dean” I smiled as he stood up, taking in my soaking wet appearance he laughed.  
“Cas, I like the hair” he said as he moved in front of me. I flicked it back and forth whipping him with water. He pushed me back and I scoffed. Gypsy started playing and Dean looked back at Anna. I looked too. She was spinning and had her arms out. “We have no shame” I explained with a shrug.  
Dean smirked, “I’ve noticed. I like it” He looked back at me.  
My mouth dropped open a little bit. I caught it and said. “Good” with a smile. “We really couldn’t be neighbours if you couldn’t deal with our crazy early morning sprinkler dancing.”  
I looked back at Anna. I felt a hand on mine on the fence. I turned back to see Dean watching his hand over mine. My whole body was flushing, with excitement and anxiety. Dean looked up at me with a half smile, his eyes shone. I turned my hand over and entwined our fingers.  
“Fleetwood Mac huh” Dean Murmured, “Who knew” he said as I grabbed his hoodie strings bringing his mouth to mine. He held my hand tight and brought his other hand up to grab at the back of my head. We were pressed together with the fence between our lower bodies; don’t know if that’s good or bad though.  
It was just lips at the beginning. Then I felt him feel the wet t-shirt on my back and his tongue pressed into my mouth. My eyes almost rolled back into my head. Who knew? Fleetwood Mac.  
We both had a hand in each other’s hair. It wasn’t urgent but it was passionate.  
Slow and relentless, the pull between us was incredible. I was so engrossed in Dean, Dean’s tongue in my mouth, Dean’s hand on my back and then my hair again, the short hair at the back of Dean’s head. The slight stubble that felt ridiculously good against mine. I barely registered noises of Anna still dancing in the distance.  
Our bodies moved as I pulled away still touching his mouth with mine to man handle his face to the other side, I swiped my tongue into his mouth, brushing the roof of his mouth, along his teeth and then his tongue. I felt him collapse against the fence, and gasp into my mouth. It was so obvious now I wasn’t the only one having reactions. I vaguely registered Rhiannon playing in the back ground.  
Sound track to my life now. Good old Fleetwood Mac.  
Seriously?  
Who Knew?  
~ 8  
I sat on the back deck, hands spread out behind me. Nothing unusual was happening. Except it wasn’t my deck and I wasn’t alone.  
Dean’s backyard was similar to ours, yet a little sandier. I found out that not only is Dean into old cars and has nerdy friends. But he’s even more of an unusual boy with the fact that his backyard and house is a perpetual ocean.  
Dean surfs.  
How did this even happen to me? Really, he’s going to be the end of me. Dean’s going to realize I’m not interesting enough to be with him, let alone his friend.  
As I was thinking, I hung my head down to look at where he was spread out next to me. He was lying on his back with his head near my hands. He was absent mindedly running his hand under my shirt across my back.  
It was intimate and like his letter said, a little fast. But I didn’t care. It felt like we had skipped some awkward stage and headed into comfortable.  
As Dean spoke I realised I had gotten a head of myself, it was still awkward and I was still nervous. “Wanna go for that tour now?” Dean asked. My stomach having settled some time during the Stevie Nicks impersonations on the lawn with Anna, I felt entirely happy to say “Sure, whenever you want” I was too happy sitting on the deck of the hottest neighbor to ever grace my existence.  
As the combination between that thought and Deans persistent grazing of his fingers against my skin set in, I felt my neck heat up. Why can’t I just blush like a normal child. That’s because you’re not normal Cas.  
You’re a weirdo and you know it. You’re a weirdo with a crush on the world’s most interesting and out of your league neighbour.  
Fucking go back to reality.  
Which I did when Deans hand gripped my hip to pull me down. I sunk sown next to him, my arms still behind me, but now they were above my head.  
Dean sat up on one elbow. “Dude, you wanna just chill in those wet clothes all day. Or do you wanna put on proper pants?” His eyebrow quirked down to the trackies I had grabbed before breakfast this morning.  
God if he kept looking at me like that this deck might not be so innocent any more. I laughed, “Nah I thought you’d like it if I walked around like a drowned rat” he played with the wet fabric of my shirt and slid his hand up to pull me in by the neck of the shirt. “I think you walking around a wet wouldn’t be too bad. Especially with those pants.” He nipped my bottom lip and I was suddenly very aware of the fact that my pants were currently clinging to me and would in fact cling to anything else that decided to appear. “Jesus” I muttered. “Cas, if you don’t hop back over that fence and put on some normal clothes this deck won’t be so innocent any more”.  
What is he, telepathic? That’s just weird. My eyebrow quirked quizzically, He didn’t understand and just motioned for me to go back over the fence.  
Not one to be told what to do, “I’m quite comfortable here thank you very much” I said and I folded my arms down across my chest. He huffed out a laugh and flopped back down into the same position.  
“You know this isn’t that comfortable actually” I said once I realised the wooden floor boards were digging into my back.  
Wood, digging into my back. No. No. No. No hot surfing mechanic types. No.  
“I like it” Dean said. Weird.  
“Well then you’re weird” I said as I sat up again. He laughed. “I guess I am”  
“Glad we agree. I’m going to get changed now.” Something in me was happy it was on my terms, he hadn’t been able to tell me what to do, how twisted am I?  
“So it’s your decision now is it?” Dean asked. Same train of thought obviously.  
“Completely” I replied as I braced and swung myself across the fence. It was only waist high, but there were some fairly abrasive bushes on either side that liked to find themselves connected to my face or foot.  
Luckily I stuck the landing and managed not to lose my dignity. Thank god, because hot surfer mechanic might take back his offer.  
I ran up the steps and into my room, almost like I could outrun those thoughts. Really just be normal Cas.  
I changed, slinging my slightly wet clothes across my arm and turning back to the door. I smiled, Deans note appearing. I Shook my head happily and headed out. I had managed to get down the steps and had thrown my clothes on the line when I remembered shoes.  
“Fuck” I ran back, “What you forget?” I heard behind me as I sprinted to my room. “Shoes!” I yelled back. Slipping them on and hopping back out. This time much slower, much more surfer boy ready.  
“Ready now Cas? I mean I can just invite someone else If you don’t have time” Dean joked as I jumped back over the fence. “Oo funny. Let’s go” I said as I adjusted my hoodie.  
Dean led me down the side of his house and out the front. We stopped by his car. “Last time we were here was way more fun than this” I said, as he looked for his keys. He winked and opened the car. I hopped in, the smell coming back to me and filling my senses. It was soothing. I rubbed my hands across the bench seat and tipped my head back.  
“Last time you did that in a car I think I had a heart attack.” Dean said beside me. My head shot up. “What?” I asked. Then I remembered, the first time we met, the car in the driveway and him being a mysterious little shit. “You really are strange for someone I only met a few days ago” I said and regained my position. Head tilted back. If he liked it so much, I would milk it for all it was worth. I heard a low groan and then the car started.  
Confirmation of making Dean feel something was rather gratifying. As we backed out of the drive way I sat up. “So where does this tour start?” I asked, not really sure what to expect.  
“Since it’s a tour of the school, well plus other things, I suppose it’d start at the school” he said, “But it doesn’t, it starts at the most essential place you’ll need to know of in the whole town.”  
“School is definitely at the bottom of my essential list. I like this tour already” I said as I nodded and clapped my hands together. He laughed, “I like your enthusiasm, but this is a bit different to meeting Charlie at the coffee shop.” Oh god it’s probably other friends isn’t it? Like surfers or mechanics or something. Or like football players, because who knows it might be. Football playing surfing mechanics.  
So when Dean pulled towards the coast road, which really is part of the whole town, I had no idea and some idea all at the same time.  
A few minutes later we were turning on the ocean road, the coastal suburb getting more relaxed as the salt drenched air flowed through. We drove not far from turning and parked just off the road. We were parked along the path that ran along the beach. It was the coast really, as the beach, different little alcoves and spots took up the whole end of town.  
Dean motioned for me to follow him across the road. He waited for me to fall into step with him. “This is the corner store” Dean said and nodded towards a colourful well populated bar/ café/ beach shop. “When dad was young they called it cockroaches, it was this dingy store that all the surfers went to. It doesn’t really have any other people come in, a few, but the shop has definitely changed.” He said as he surprised me by letting me in the door first. I could tell it definitely wasn’t cockroaches anymore. But it definitely had the surfer vibe. Maybe even an arty vibe. “I like it” I said truthfully as we walked to the counter. I looked around, there were so many shaggy blonde haired guys I think I could have a heart attack. My jaw must’ve been hanging open as I stared around at everything and everyone.  
Dean was right about this being essential. I think it was essential for the population of the earth. God it was like one big arousing and relaxing dysfunctional community. Dean nudged me and I snapped my mouth shut. “Juice?” he asked. God I think Ive landed the mother-load. “Yeah, ummm I don’t know what though. Any things good” I shrugged and he motioned two with his fingers to the attractive tan girl behind the counter.  
A blonde guy who had seen way too much sun that day came up and bumped Deans shoulder from behind. “Deano!” he said and clapped him on the chest. “Hey Adam” Dean smiled and motioned to me “This is Cas” the Adam guy looked to me and smiled, “How you doing man?” he stuck his hand out. “Pretty good” I said as I shook his muscular tanned hand. He nodded and smiled again. “We just got back in, he looked between dean and I, “North was pretty good, but down at the point was shit.” Dean nodded.  
I knew he meant surf spots, but I didn’t know this town. Having no idea if that’s normal or not I just left it to Dean. “Jesus, the point was going off last week” Dean replied to Adam. “Yeah I think breeze came in too fast, it just wrecked it” Adam spoke with this relaxed tone. It was easy to see how these guys became friends.  
Everyone looked so attractive and intimidating but if they were all like this I can’t imagine it taking too long to get to know them.  
The girl behind us said, “Here you go” I turned and she smiled, “Two juices?” she asked. “Hey. Yeah thanks” I smiled and she waved and ducked off to serve someone else.  
This place is awesome.  
I turned to pass Dean his drink and found him deep in conversation about how some break was going to be pumping tomorrow and some other place was way over head. I couldn’t help but smile as I sipped my drink. Hmm watermelon. This boy just keeps surprising me. Adam was showing Dean some video of the beaches on his phone.  
Some surf watching thing. Who knows? Dean looked up and smiled, a big grin. He took his drink, “Thanks Cas” he grabbed my hip and held on.  
I felt slightly self conscious about it. Not sure of the crowd and this type of thing. Adams phone disappeared into his pocket. He looked up, “Sorry dude” he said to me, and then “Ill let you get back to it” he clapped us both on the shoulder and smiled and waved, “Have a good day guys” “You too” I said as Dean said “See ya Adam, say hi to everyone for me.  
We walked out and stopped at the edge of the road. Dean stopped a step ahead and turned back. “Cas?” “yes Dean?”  
“ What’s up? Was that ok?”  
I smiled, “That was cool” I sipped my drink and looked at him.  
“Cool, Cas?” his mouth quirked and his drink rested on his lips.  
“Yeah, cool. Dean. I liked it” I did, it had hot people and a cool atmosphere. I felt weirdly at home, being as out of place as I was.  
“I knew you would. You’d fit in. I know it” I scoffed.  
“Really, Dean. In what universe have you heard me say I surf?” amused written across my face.  
Dean shook his head, “you never know, you didn’t know I did. Anyway I meant more the relaxed, arty thing” he picked up on that too. I liked that.  
“I guess I liked that part a bit.” I said and bit my lip, I stepped back onto the road and crossed to the car. “Next?” I asked.  
“Still a secret. You don’t get to know till where at each place.”  
“How many places are there Dean? I didn’t know I’d be needing provisions”, I teased.  
“Shhh. It’s just the tour. You’ll see.” He turned on the car and started off down the road, turning right and back towards the centre of town.  
We chatted along the way, about the town and the beach. Just everything. It was nice. I was absentmindedly playing with a thread in my jeans. These ones were loose-ish, like holey rolled up faded blue denim. I caught Dean watching my hand on my thigh picking at the thread as we sat at a light down the road from the beach. I suppressed a smile.  
We drove for fifteen minutes or so, the music playing, the windows down. It felt good. We stopped once we reached the start of the estuary that ran from off the ocean and part of the town ran along it.  
Dean pulled into a gravel car park and stopped.  
“Come on” he said as he opened his door and headed out.  
This time it was a jetty. Well a jetty that was half jetty half rock. It spanned out into the distance, going half way out into the estuary.  
“How long is this thing?” I asked as we walked, hands brushing every now and then. No one apologized for it. Just let it happen. “It’s about a kilometer I think from memory” We were slowly making our way out, kicking up orange gravel and sticks as we went. There were trees growing the way along.  
“Do you come out here a lot?” I asked.  
“Yeah sometimes, I just like the ocean, you know?”  
“I think I’ve started to realise” I joked. Dean bumped my shoulder and our hands grazed. As he stepped back into line his fingers slipped in between mine.  
It was easy and unrushed. No pressure, just a simple gesture.  
We both smiled ahead and continued to walk. Half way out I stopped to look over the edge, it wasn’t that deep. Being almost like a sand bar it just gradually got deeper on either side.  
Something blue moved and my head shot in its direction. “what was that?” I asked.  
“probably just a crab. There’s plenty in there. They like it, warmer, sandier. Not exactly great for feet though.” He laughed and pulled me along.  
We walked a while in silence and I just looked around. There was no hurry, no need to say or do anything. It was just what I needed. It seemed to be the same for Dean too.  
When we reached the end of the jetty, where it turned back into actual jetty, Dean and I had started talking again.  
“So your sister had dream about bacon and decided to make breakfast for an army at 6 in the morning?” Dean asked incredulously.  
“Yeah, no other way to put it really. It’s just an accepted thing in our house. Weird shit just happens. You just have to learn to roll with it. It’s definitely hardly boring over there “ I thought about the breakfast and the food baby.  
“At least you had energy for the sprinkler dance” Dean laughed. A loud laugh, head thrown back and throat exposed. It was sexy as hell. But it was over quickly and I was left staring.  
“Yeah and I bet your glad you caught that one. You probably never realised the level of weird living next door. Actually, the level of pure awesome” I nodded to myself.  
He laughed again, “Yeah Cas, it was awesome. But probably for different reasons for me” I saw the smirk on his face and nudged his shoulder with mine. He caught my hoodie in his hands when I leant back again. He was mimicking my actions on him this morning.  
He leant in, and stopped. Looking me in the eye. He licked his lips and slipped his hands around the back of my neck.  
I grabbed his sides. I couldn’t even function. His hands were huge, and they felt amazing pulling me closer to him. His mouth quirked and his lips parted. I felt my tongue wet my own lips. They fell open and my eyes closed as he got closer, his lips parting mine.  
He was wearing a dark denim button up shirt that fitted tightly against his chest which was now pressed up against mine. I gripped the back of it. Out of want and for support.  
His mouth was slowly pulling me undone. He hadn’t even moved further than a slow drag of lips and I was having trouble focusing on anything apart from this right now.  
Why would I try to focus on anything else actually.  
This is pretty good. Actually it’s pretty fucking damn good.  
Dean slowly licked into my mouth, his tongue brushing mine. We stood like that for while just slowly kissing.  
After god knows how long of being wrapped up in each other, we pulled back. Only just, really only far enough to rest our foreheads together. Our mouths were still touching, but we were really only breathing each other in.  
“That part of the tour?”  
“It is now” I felt deans mouth tilt up. His hands were still around my jaw and in my hair.  
We stood for a few more seconds like that before pulling apart to stand just apart enough to look back at the town. It was spread out before us.  
“I like looking at it like this. It’s different.” He said.  
“I get it” I said looking at him, “It’s like a different place. You can’t see everything, everyone.” I looked back. “You have a totally different perspective out here”. His lips touched my ear. When they left he said “I can’t believe you get that” and looked back out at the town.  
~9  
After spending at least an hour messing around at the end of the jetty we were forced to leave. A couple cutoff flannel shirt wearing, Emu drinking fishermen came out to take our place.  
From the set up they had, I would bet it was their spot. They didn’t look too happy to see two guys kissing either, probably a good idea we got out of there when we did.  
We walked back to shore holding hands and talking, Dean told me about how he had lived in the town his whole life. The one house, the one school, well two if you were getting technical about the primary and high schools.  
I told him how I’d only lived in one other place so it was strange to move from home with Anna. But I also told him how it felt right.  
“And that’s got nothing to do with the neighbour you met when you moved in does it?” he said, teasing.  
“Hey I was being honest. If you’re going to be like that maybe I won’t come on the rest of the tour” I pouted.  
His thumb stoked the hand he was holding. “You don’t mean it” he pulled his keys out and we hopped in the car. “How do you know? Maybe I’ve seen enough of you” I tilted my head back against the seat like before.  
“I’m driving. I make the rules” The car roared to life.  
“Then onward” I nod and he shook his head.  
I was tempted to put my feet up on the dash but thought better of it, Dean would probably kill me. Although I don’t know how the surfing fits into his life with this car. Sand, leather, surf board. Who knows.  
We drove a short way and I recognized that we were close to our neighbourhood.  
He turned off and we were suddenly driving along a large oval lined with huge trees. Turning left into a car park and right up to what I read to be a gym.  
“Castiel, Meet North Shore Senior High School.” Dean gestured out around us.  
“So this is where I’ll be spending my time as the taunted newbie in a few weeks” I stepped out of the car and walked up to the building. “You know you’ll have me Cas” Dean said as if he expected me to think otherwise. “I know Dean, but you already have friends here. I don’t want to upset that.” I looked in the windows of the gym foyer and saw the trophy cabinet. Big. Wow.  
“Cas, you know my friends will like you. They do so far” Dean came up behind me and nudged me left and down a hallway between two buildings.  
Soon we were walking up a staircase and along the edge of the school. “So this is where we sit” he said and he stepped up onto some raised bench areas. He sat at one and pointed behind me. “That’s science, that’s home ec or some shit. Don’t know don’t care. The building at the top of the stairs is art. Its cool there’s a class room and workshop and the workshop pretty much always smells like spray paint. I swear were always coming out high” he laughed with his head back, that attractive neck sticking out. Looking good enough to lick.  
Good god, were at a school.  
“Anyway,” Dean noticed I was drifting off, mainly because of his attractive neck. “Come on” he stood up and shrugged in a new direction, hands in his pockets. “So the next place is kinda my favourite. But don’t get too excited. It’s boring” He turned once we hit a new hall way, the school was open so it’s really just a bunch of path ways that were covered over. I slipped my hand in his as he led me towards a new place.  
“This is where I came with Charlie and some of the guys when we started here. So four years ago. Jesus” We walked out onto what I recognized as the oval we passed on our drive in.  
The top of the school slopes down into the oval, and Dean led me to a group of benches at the top. We sat and Dean said, “you’ll get used to it, it’s not so bad to get around” he looked back at the school. “I think I’ll be fine” I didn’t say that I wasn’t too worried about finding my way around, It was more the new people. A kid coming in so late to a school, it can be hard.  
“Cas you don’t need to worry. I’m not using you to gain points at school or anything.” “So this is real” I said, holding up our hands. “Cas, come on. You’ve met Charlie. Do you think people would have a chance to have a problem with it. Let alone me. Of course this is real” He slipped his free hand up to touch my cheek.  
“Look, my letter wasn’t wrong. I know it’s only been a few days. But Ive had fun and I’m really happy I met you” he smiled and let his hand drop.  
He was about to turn but I caught his lips with mine. God, they were so full. “Dean, you’re the best thing about this town. Well apart from the corner store, that was pretty awesome” I grinned and he pushed me back. I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him in again. “I liked the tour Dean” I said before reconnecting our mouths.  
He licked up and behind my top lip and our hands separated to get a better grip on each other. It didn’t last long, Dean pulled away. “There’s one more stop on the tour” he said and pulled me up.  
“Where now? We’ve just seen the school.” I was suspicious but intrigued. He starting pulling me down the side of the oval which I figured out is connected to the car park we first pulled into.  
Driving off I looked back at the school. Didn’t seem so scary now. Seemed almost doable.  
We made a few turns I recognized and I turned to Dean. “Were going home”. “Yes we are.”  
“So no tour?”  
“Didn’t I say the tour wasn’t finished yet” he kept his eyes on the road but as I looked at him I saw his eyes crinkle in a smile.  
I didn’t push any more, wondering what he had planned. He was always being so mysterious and sexy. Jesus.  
~  
“So the last stop on the tour is your house” I stated as he turned off the car in his driveway.  
“Wait there” he said and jumped out, running around to my door he opened it and pulled me out. Before I could say anything he shut the door and pushed me softly up against it.  
“Last stop Cas” His hands wound around my hips and pulled our hips together. We were just staring at each other, eyes locked, then Deans eyes dipped to my lips. His mouth met mine lightly, he pulled back watching me watch him as he nipped at my bottom lip. I ran my hands up his back, then down, slipping under his shirt and beneath the waistline of his pants. My god his arse is firm. His mouth was slowly assaulting mine as I was casually feeling him up. It was great.  
After a few minutes I pushed him back slightly, “Is this the end of the tour? Seems like we’ve been here before Dean” I slapped his arse with the hand I’d pulled out of his pants. The other hand was still comfortable where it was. With a handful of surfie neighbour.  
“Impatient are we” he smirked at me.  
“no, just curious” my head tilted at him.  
“Alright, but this is going to be the most interesting” he said. “Should I be worried?” he looked back and smiled shaking his head.  
When we stepped inside his house, a number of things hit me at once, the smell was instantaneous. The only way to describe it was really really homely. There was food cooking, like meat and tomato, that was accompanied by a faint simmering sound. There was also the sweet smell of incense. And if I hadn’t been with Dean to the Corner store today I wouldn’t believe the last one. The ocean. It was slight but it was there. “Dean?” a soft ladies voice called from the same direction as the smell.  
Dean called back, “Yeah mum” and led me from the front door down a couple steps and into the lounge room. The kitchen just before it. As we turned around a friendly blonde woman said, “Hey, who’s this?” I waved and Dean said, “Mum this is Cas” He hadn’t dropped my hand as we walked in I realised. “He lives next door” Dean’s mum seemed to recognize that. “Aah the sprinkler kids” I laughed. “Yeah” I rubbed the back of my neck and looked out the windows that lead down to Deans back porch. Where we had sat earlier that morning. “Well at least I know you’ve got good taste in music” Dean’s mum offered. “Can’t beat Stevie” I said. Dean was grinning beside me. “I’m Mary, It’s nice to meet you Cas.” She smiled warmly and I felt almost at home.  
“Were just going to my room, you need any help mum?” Dean asked, another surprising moment. “I think I’ve got it covered, thanks chicken” she waved her spatula at us in a parting gesture and Dean walked towards the back of the house where his room was. Across from mine. We walked to a closed door and Dean opened it, pulling me in to room much like the rest of the house, comfortable and earthy. He didn’t shut the door. “Your mums nice” I said as he pushed me onto the bed which was in the middle of the room. He kicked his shoes off as he followed me put the bed. “She’s great” he said as he hovered above me. “So tour huh” I said and he hid a smile in my chest.  
“Yeah you could call it that”  
“You could also call it, getting Cas into my room like a sneaky little shit” I rubbed my hands up and to his neck and threaded my fingers through the hair there.  
“That too. It worked didn’t it”  
“Yes, you were successful. But what now Dean”  
“Now we do this” his mouth attaching to mine ridiculously fast. It was all tongues and teeth and no hesitation. “Mmm-“ I mumbled, slightly aware of his mum at the front of the house. “Don’t worry, she won’t come down here, she knows” Dean read my mind.  
Strange how fast I forgot about it as we were slowly fighting for control. I was pushing back and fought my way into his mouth, taking over. He let out a noise of surprise and his arms gave out for a second, long enough for me to flip us. My leg sliding in between his thighs, the hardness there impossible to miss.  
“I definitely like this part of the tour the most” I said as I gripped his denim shirt and started undoing buttons. He watched me, occasionally kissing my shoulder that was leaning next to him. I pushed his shirt aside and just took him in. After being up close to him a few times it was easy to see the freckles that smattered across his nose and cheeks. They blended into his tan but only slightly. In the light of his room it was as if I could see each and every one.  
His chest was no less tan, and the freckles didn’t stop coming, his shoulders and collar bones, littered with them. But the rest of him was just downright deliciously tanned.  
“Hey, you enjoying yourself there” Dean nudged my shoulder as I continued to take him in. “I think you know I am” I said and rolled my hips down into his. He groaned and grabbed my hips. “If you keep doing that,” he said looking up at me, “you won’t ever be allowed to go back over that fence”.  
I leant back in to kiss him, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth and pushing my tongue past his perfect lips. “Maybe I won’t” I said as I rolled my hips again, this time he gently thrust up to meet me. We both groaned low and breathy. “I could just keep you in here, I’m sure mum won’t mind. You know, what’s an extra mouth to feed?” Dean said low and sultry as he mouthed at my jaw, catching the skin there between his teeth gently. “Or, I could just go home tomorrow” I quirked an eye brow. In all seriousness it wasn’t really an issue, we lived right next door to each other. But it wasn’t about that. “Oh but I liked our coffees over the fence” Dean pouted, but thrust his hips up again.  
We weren’t really seriously doing anything, it was just playing. I pulled back. “Then I guess you’ll have to deal with me going home then.” I ran my hand through his hair, pushing it back and gripping it gently. “Our coffees were just getting interesting”.  
He laughed, “Yeah coffee’s definitely more interesting than this” he licked my bottom lip.  
I sat back on my elbow, my hand still gently in his hair. “I think I like this,” I motioned between us, “Just for a bit longer” he knew what I meant. “Ok Cas, just so you know, so do I” He grabbed the arm that had the hand in his hair and pulled it around him so I was strewn across him. I slid down and nestled my head in the crook of his neck.  
“Thank you for today Dean” I said, sincerely. It was nice to know people in this town were happy to know me.  
“Any time Cas. You know I’m happy right?” he asked. I nodded, my face rubbing on his chest. “Yeah, Dean. Who wouldn’t be happy after a sprinkler dance performance like that” I joked and he poked me in the side. I jolted and squirmed. He laughed, “That really was ticklish huh” he tried to poke me again but I held him off. “Just bad timing was all”  
He chuckled, low in his chest. I could feel it.  
“But really, I’m looking forward to coffee tomorrow” Dean said to me as we just lay there, both thinking about the morning again and what the next day would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

~10  
After leaving Dean’s a few hours later I made it home and almost to my room, only to be intercepted by Anna.   
I tried, she’s just too good. After successfully weaseling almost every detail out of me, which she is scary good at, I was exhausted.  
I slumped my way down the hall way and into my room. I flipped the blinds on the doors and fell into bed. As I slowly crawled up the bed I kicked my shoes off, the thump of each shoe just confirming how much closer I was to sleep. How much closer I was to seeing Dean again.   
That night I dreamt of light blue puppies, weird, but that’s what it was. It was definitely better than half shark half man beasts. I have no idea what that dream meant but I’m thinking my brain wasn’t in the mood for over thinking.  
I woke up with a start, I realised the blinds were shut and I couldn’t tell how late it was. I scrambled for my phone, breathed out a sigh of relief and lay back to laugh at how pathetic I felt. It was only just past 8. The past two times I’ve seen Dean in the morning there hasn’t been a definite time, I just had to wing it now.   
Making my way into the kitchen in search of coffee I thought that maybe changing out of yesterday’s clothes was a good idea. I looked down at my creased jeans, not that they were ever ironed, and the crinkled and way to obviously slept in t-shirt. The t-shirt can stay, but the jeans have to go. As my coffee brewed I walked back to my room, unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans as I went.   
“Please don’t get butt naked just yet” I halted when I realised I’d walked into Anna.   
I laughed, “Wasn’t planning on it” Anna huffed an over exaggerated sigh of relief and pushed her way around me.   
I pulled on some track pants and padded back out to pour my coffee, which was currently in a cup, in Anna’s hands, being tipped into her mouth.   
“Hey!” I said, jogging a step in front of her and carefully pulling it away. Luckily none had escaped the cup yet.   
“That mouth goes nowhere near my coffee” I said frowning at her.  
“That coffee was on its own so it’s fair game” she tried to pull it away from me. “That didn’t go down too well last time, spilling stuff is kind of our forte” I said and raised it away from her prying hands.   
She pouted but I just turned away and flipped her off. I heard her laugh as I stepped out doors.   
The morning was crisp, not cold enough to be uncomfortable and I could still sit on the step and feel the morning sun beating down warmly. I sighed, taking a sip of my coffee. Definitely my coffee.   
I sat forward with my elbows on my knees, spread apart. Looking around the backyard I thought about yesterday. The way Dean had looked at me before we kissed in the morning, on the jetty, at the school and then later in his room. That was a good day.   
Hopefully he will be up soon, I looked over to the empty back yard next door and spotted a coffee cup sitting in Deans vacant spot.   
I smiled, maybe that was Deans and he’d be out soon.   
I looked away and tried to have less clingy thoughts.   
I could smell incense and then I heard footsteps on the wooden porch so I looked over to see Dean sit down next to his coffee.   
He picked it up and looked over “Hey Cas”.  
“Hello Dean” His eyes shone and it made me all gooey inside. I shook that away.   
“No sprinklers this morning? I think I’m actually disappointed” Dean said and then smiled a crooked smile. I laughed, “I don’t think so, Anna already tried to steal my coffee, nothings coming in between us now” I looked down at my coffee and took a sip, rubbing the warm cup.   
“How was staying home alone?” I asked, “It was alright, could’ve been better” Dean replied.  
“What would’ve made it better?”  
“For starters, Sam not running around at 1am looking for his laptop charger, I swear that kid is permanently attached to that thing”  
“Sounds normal” I laughed,  
“Yeah maybe if he didn’t sleep with it in his bed, I have seen it, it’s not pretty”   
Dean then laughed, “That sounds way more disturbing than I meant” he shook his head and sipped his coffee, before shaking his head again, “although I wouldn’t be surprised if the laptop and him were in some sort of relationship” he shivered and a “Eughck” noise escaped his lips.   
I laughed, “You made that worse and worse” “Believe me I know” he laughed, head tipped back. His fucking attractive neck exposed. I swallowed, then took a sip of coffee.   
“Anyway, so It wasn’t fantastic but it could’ve been better.” Dean sighed.   
“I just crashed, I only just made it to bed after an interrogation from Anna”   
“Is she always like that?”  
“She’s pretty full on, but she’s cool” I was pretty fond of Anna, as a sister she goes alright.   
“That’s like Sammy, he’s awesome but a little much sometimes”   
“So it’s just you and your brother?” I ask, curious if that house held any more ridiculously good looking mechanic surfers.   
“Yeah just me ‘n Sammy, He’s 13 so just coming to school with me now, well I guess it’s us now hey” he smiled over at me, reminding me that school started in a few weeks and that it wouldn’t be as empty as it had been when I’d been with Dean.   
“That’ll be someone else you’ll know. Once you meet him that is”   
“Hopefully he doesn’t mind crazy neighbours”   
“He saw Anna dancing in the sprinkler and thought it was the greatest thing ever” Dean laughed  
“At least someone thinks that” I glanced back in to where Anna was sitting watching TV with her own cup of coffee.  
“I never said it was you I was watching” Dean’s voice was thick with sarcasm and I whipped my head back to quirk and eyebrow at him. “Is that so?” I asked, getting up as Dean replied “You’ll never know” and he finished off his coffee.  
“I think I do know” I said as I walked towards the fence separating us. “If I’m remembering correctly something happened right in this spot, that definitely didn’t include Anna” I stood in the stop I met Dean the previous morning, though this time I was profoundly drier.   
Dean set his empty cup down and approached the other side of the fence, as I watched his tongue darted out to wet his lips. My god his lips, they were too good to be true, you don’t see things like them in real life.   
“I think was it something like this, wasn’t it” He stopped in front of me, his lower lip caught between his teeth. “Yeah but something a little more like this” I pulled on the front of his shirt and pulled him close. Looking at each other’s mouths, inches apart, I said “But if it wasn’t me you were watching” I let him go slightly, letting his shirt go loose in my hand.   
Dean was suddenly on me, in every sense of the word. His body was flush with mine, his mouth was locked onto mine, only after he licked my bottom lip so fast I didn’t know what was happening, then we were back to exactly the same position as the previous morning.   
I felt his hand in my hair, felt it tighten slightly and steer our mouths into a slow burning kiss.   
If I wasn’t so swept up in it all, I might be over thinking not having the chance to brush my teeth this morning, but since Deans tongue was currently rendering me speechless and what now feels like mind-less, I didn’t have chance to care.   
After a few minutes Dean pulled back, placing one final kiss on my awaiting lips and leant away to peer at me. “I think that’s what happened yesterday” he said. “something like that” I replied, dazed.  
He moved away and braced himself to jump swiftly over the fence to my side. It was impressive and hot. I sat back against the fence now facing into my yard and crossed my arms. “Inviting yourself over are you?” I asked and Dean just leant against the fence, “Well, you’ve seen my room, I think it’s my turn now” He grinned, cheeky shit. “Ok, so you wanna see the room that took me away from you last night?” I pushed off the fence and lead Dean up the steps, I avoided walking in Anna’s line of sight and stepped into my room with Dean just behind me.  
Luckily my room is never that messy, there’s the usual shit but nothing to scary. “That’s pretty scary” well I take that back. I looked away from checking if my floor was clean to the picture Dean was pointing at on the wall.   
“It’s just a sketch, shouldn’t be too frightening” I said looking at the picture I drew just before leaving home with Anna. It wasn’t really anything, maybe a few things mixed together.   
“Is that a face?” Dean said squinting and pointing at one side of the blob on the page. “Probably, it’s kind of just a big blob of stuff” trying to explain it to someone was never going to happen, really it’s just a sketch of stuff going on at that time. “It looks like its screaming” he said, gently touching his finger to the open mouth of the face. “Could’ve been, who knows, anyway so my room, pretty interesting huh. Yep bed, book case, desk, my god super interesting” the sarcasm dripped from my words but Dean didn’t look away from the sketch.   
I plopped down onto the bed and Dean tore his eyes away over to me, “Cas, I didn’t know you could draw, let alone like this” I swear I didn’t blush. “I didn’t know you could either” I said, “I don’t” he said, not meeting my eyes. I cocked an eyebrow at him “really?” I pointed at the note taped to my door, the note written on sketch book paper.   
“I guess were both hiding something” he said.  
“If that’s what were hiding I think that’s pretty good” I laughed. Dean came around and sat next to me, leaning back on his hands to look around.   
“I guess it is a room” he said  
“Boring enough for you?” I asked  
“Just interesting enough” he said and collapsed down onto my bed. I wouldn’t say it but seeing him there was slightly arousing.   
“Now that there’s not tour to take me on, what should we do with our time?” I asked, wondering if he would pick up on the ‘our time’ I’m almost 95 percent sure he is blowing off other plans to hang out with me, but I’m not going to question it to him.  
“OK, so we should go find Charlie, I think she will have some ideas and they will most likely be epic” Dean lifted his hips up to fish his phone out, but I couldn’t stop staring at the muscular arc his body made off the bed. I need help.   
“We could meet her for lunch somewhere? Show you more of town?” Dean was typing and quirking an eyebrow at me at the same time, “I don’t see why not” I said, lying back so I was directly next to Dean. Our shoulders touching. “Charles says she’s in” Dean says letting his hands fall to his sides.   
“Oh Cas hand me your phone” he says with one hand out, I’m not sure if this is good or bad, but I hand it over slowly anyway. “What do you want it for? Going to stalk me or something?” I looked sideways at him, his tongue was stuck out as he navigated my phone, after a minute he said “There you go, Castiel Novak, you have two new numbers”   
“Two Dean?” what is he a drug dealer?  
“Me and Charles” he said, I was just about to say something to that when what he said before hit me. “Did you actually stalk my facebook Dean” I said incredulously, not angrily, I knew it’d happen eventually but I assumed it’d be from his own phone, not mine.   
“You will soon see what I did- Ah yep” just as my phone beeped a notification at me.  
“Friend request accepted by one Dean Winchester. Winchester ay.” I took in his last name.   
“Yes that’s me, the guy next door”   
I felt my phone vibrate and looked down, “Oh real mature” I laughed, Dean Winchester poked you.   
Thanks facebook. Ensuring no-one’s maturity surpasses that of a 12 year old must be exhausting.   
I poked back.   
“Geez Cas bit eager”   
“Look who’s talking Winchester”  
We lay there for a while just poking each other, which was probably in the least sexy way but somehow it seemed to be the same as if Dean was naked beside me. I contemplated that a few times and after a while I grew restless, I could feel Dean glancing at me and I could also hear Anna in the house doing god knows what. I needed a distraction.  
“What time are we meeting Charlie?” I asked, Dean dropped his phone on the bed. “Umm not till about 12, why?”  
“Just thinking we should go for a walk or a drive or something” anything to avoid doing the one thing I knew would happen if we stayed in here any longer.   
We had only known each other a few days, neighbours who hook up would be one thing, but after actually getting to know Dean, a quick hook up seemed to be off the cards.   
We sat up, I shuffled about for a bit, noticing Dean doing the same thing I internally chuckled.   
“We should go walk down the main street of town, you can check It out, see if its as cool as your home town” He stood up and pulled me with him. “Sounds like a plan, maybe we should put proper clothes on though” I gestured to my track pants. Dean wasn’t much better off, his pants looked like they’d seen so much sun they were practically faded to nothing.   
He tugged on his shirt, “We could just drive?” Could he get any better?   
“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day” I grabbed my phone from the bed and keys from the desk and headed out to find Anna. 

~11  
It’s been three weeks since I first met Dean. Almost every morning we have coffee sitting on our respective porches and chatting. He’s been hanging out with me most days and today wasn’t any different. I have started to feel a little bad, he has other friends and I don’t want them to resent me if they feel neglected.   
It’s obvious that people change and grow in friendships and as people come and go it’s always going to take some adapting. I just don’t want to cause a rift between him and his friends, especially the surfers because I don’t think he has seen them for more than a couple of hours over the last three weeks.   
We hang out with Charlie and her girlfriend Dee so Dean’s not completely isolated. We haven’t really spoken about what’s going on between us, I mean we both kind of know that were attracted to each other, no we haven’t had sex.  
Gotten bloody close a few times, I think since we’ve got a few more weeks were just taking it slow, on my side I can at least say that I’m not just in it for the physical stuff and that’s why I’m happy to just be there and not rushing. I have this theory that once we start we won’t be able to stop and as much as it hurts to look at him and think that in the past three weeks we’ve had that many opportunities and haven’t gone there, I’m thinking I like teasing him as much as he’s teasing me.   
So, like right now when Deans just getting in the shower in the bathroom attached to his room, and I’m already in here and I can see, feel, smell and if it was possible from this distance, taste, how far gone we both are on each other. I don’t think I could be any more turned on and from the look of the mother fucking beautiful cock on the opposite side of the shower, Deans pretty damn close to being in the same position as me.   
I don’t really remember how we got to being this comfortable with each other, being naked together before you have sex shouldn’t really be this easy, but I guess were doing things backwards.   
It does make it hard to not just reach out and take, which I know we both wouldn’t have a problem with, but we both seem to be waiting for something, maybe a sign, who knows.   
It doesn’t stop us from touching and touching a lot at that.  
As I’m standing here Deans pushing his body flush to mine, hardness against agonizing hardness. The water and soap is not helping to calm the sensations flooding my body. He researches down torturously slow and slides his hand down my side, over my hip and around to cup my ass cheek. Just as his hand comes around and I think he’s about to touch my incredibly hard, probably leaking dick, he swipes the soap out of my grip and grins.   
My mouth falls open and “Dick” comes out. Pun fully intended.   
He just smirk’s the world’s hottest and most irritating smirk and rubs the soap around in his hands. “You don’t mean that Cas” he says as one soapy hand reaches down and tangle with mine and massage the slippery suds up my arm.   
“I really do” I say. As much as I want to get him back, maybe lick his neck or nonchalantly fondle his balls… I’m enjoying being cleaned meticulously way too much.   
His big rough hands roam all over my body, he doesn’t seem to leave any spot untouched, until he gets to the one place I want his hands, right now. He very slowly trails his hands over my hips towards my dick but just slowly runs his hands back up my sides and turns to wash his hands under the stream of water.   
“As I said, dick”   
He actually laugh’s, he knows exactly what he’s doing.  
I just tilt my head and smile at him as I step under the water to wash off the soap. Running my hands through my hair and flexing my neck, I peer out at him. He’s just watching me, enjoying looking as much as I’m enjoying playing with him.  
I reach out and pull him under, pushing his hair back and watching the water run down his tanned and freckled skin. He smiles a little smile and grabs me around the waist. Before he can get away I grab the soap and begin giving him the same treatment. I made sure I was even more annoying than him and it showed, being poked constantly and hearing his little huffs of breath when his cock made contact with my wet skin.   
I slowly soaped him up and set the bar of soap down, as I turned around he was washing himself off. I smiled and went to turn the heat down slightly, I found myself closely acquainted with the glass wall, Deans body fitting flush to mine. His dick slotted right in between my arse cheeks. He slowly moved and pushed in between them, the line of his dick sitting right down close to my hole.   
He was hot, all over my back, even my legs, his body covered every inch of my back exposed to him.   
The way he was moving his hips was well overdue, he was breathing wet against my neck and it only took a few shallow thrusts of his hips for his dick to be sliding wetly back and forth between my cheeks.   
The pressure on my hole was unbelievable. As he slid up and back I let out a moan against the glass. His breath hitched against my neck and he started mouthing wetly up my neck.   
We’ve had sneaky hand jobs and occasional head in the back seat, but it’s obvious how much we’ve wanted more.   
I started moving my hips back in time to his thrusts and the friction was downright delicious. I reached back to hold onto his hip and he reached his arms around me, one hand on my chest keeping me against him and the other circling my otherwise neglected dick. As we moved my dick came in and out of the tight circle of his hand. The water was still cascading down his back and anything more than this would be almost impossible right now, luckily we were both so far gone neither of us moved to go anywhere.   
The catch and drag of the head of his cock against my hole was making us make embarrassingly loud noises, if his family was anywhere in the house neither of us tried at all to care.   
The pace was punishingly fast now, I was gripping onto his hip for dear life and blindly seeking support on the slick shower glass as we pushed and pulled closer to the edge.   
“Cas” Dean choked out and I groaned at the way he said my named, fully fucked-out and that was it, all we needed. We both tensed up at exactly the same time it seemed, coming over the shower screen and Dean all over my back. As we twitched through our come down, I slumped against the glass. “fuuck” I gasped.  
“You said it” Dean murmured against my back. “Were definitely doing that again” I said and tried to peel myself away from the glass. Dean pulled back to shift under the cooling water, he pulled me in and put his arms around me. “Were doing more than that” he chuckled with his chin tucked over my head. We rinsed off and hopped out. Toweling off and flopping down onto his bed wrapped in our towels. I crawled up leaning into Dean and he kissed my forehead.   
“I don’t know what we are waiting for, but whenever you’re ready were going to fuck so bad” he said and slipped his arm around my shoulders and held on tight.   
We lay in our wet towels with our wet hair thinking about wet things and talking about nothing in particular. It was great. Bring on the rest of the summer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small little snippet of Winchester family and Cas being worried.

~12  
That night, after our successful shower display, I stayed at Dean’s and we had dinner with his family.  
Mary makes a fuss whenever I stay over now and I can tell that it makes Dean happy, if the stupid grin on his face is anything to go by. John, Dean’s dad was wary at first but it seems like that was more about my character than fact that I was a guy. He will always bring 3 beers to the table now, a few weeks goes a long way in the Winchester family.  
After spending a while with this family after dinner Dean lead me to his room. I had partially fallen asleep on his shoulder, I’d tried to convince him I was fine but woke up with him dragging me to my feet. I shuffled back to his room as he pushed me along. I flopped down onto his bed and he crawled in after me. I felt him push and pull my body until he was plastered along my back and I was safely tucked into the warmth of his body and arms.  
“Cas”  
“Hmmm”  
“Really don’t ever change” he said as he placed soft open mouthed kisses to the back of my neck. It gave me goose bumps all over and I wiggled. “If you keep doing that I won’t be asleep anymore”. I heard him laugh through his nose quietly into my neck and nuzzled right into the hair there.  
I tilted forwards onto my stomach and his body followed, his leg wrapping over mine. I was the most comfortable I’d been in a long time. I tried to say something else but just drifted off with Dean holding on tightly.  
~  
Waking up with Dean is my new favourite thing. It’s decided. It’s done.  
He’s warm and cuddly, I would say squishy but he’s really not squishy, more like rugged and tan. I mean his face looks a bit squishy, his lips all pouty and the way he hugs his pillow.  
I think I have a problem.  
A Dean problem.  
It’s like a big problem but Dean shaped. A big Dean sized and shaped problem.  
Once or twice I’ve woken with his arm around me, playing with my hair. I don’t know if that wakes me up or makes me sleep longer. I don’t know.  
I don’t care. Everything Dean is just taking over my life and it’s great.  
Again, I’m worried maybe I’m taking up too much of his life, maybe he should be spending more time with his friends, instead of the guy he met barely a month ago. Seeing as my friends don’t live here it’s easier for me to not feel bad about drenching my life in Dean.  
It’s a week after the shower to end all showers, “Dean, nnna, are you going surfing or anything today?” I ask, looking down at where my hand is gripping his hair. “Casphhh, he mumbled around a mouthful of hard dick. My dick, it’s currently in his mouth- wait, and now it’s not. Good one Cas.  
He pulls off with a wet pop. “Maybe” his thumbs rub circles into the juncture between my hip bone and the v of my pelvis. He mouths at my stomach, making my head drop back against the bathroom wall.  
We’d been outside messing around of the grass, Anna came out, she says she was protecting the eyes of the innocent children when she flicked us with the hose.  
So soaking wet clothes and teenage boys don’t really mix, or they mix so well it’s cataclysmic and this is the result.  
I’m contemplating forcing Dean to go see his mates when I actually can’t function any more, the bastard took me the whole way in. Breathing through my dick hitting the back of his throat he just takes it in, and keeps taking it until my vision whites out and coming down his throat as he swallows and hums around me happily.  
“You dick” I slur as I slump against the towel rack behind me. “Mmm you don’t really mean that” he breathes into my skin as he mouths his way up my body. He stands and readjusts my pants, I only just notice the absence of bulge in his own. I frown, he looks at me and chuckles. “Cas, you didn’t bore me or anything, don’t worry” I reach out and sure enough, no hardness. The frown stay’s, I thought he sounded like he had enjoyed it. “I thought it was my turn” I said. He leant in and captured my bottom lip between his teeth. “Cas, it was going to be your turn, but I don’t need anything”.  
Thinking he’s just being nice I say “But what happens if I want to” I step forward and crowd him into the shower wall. He smirks. “Really don’t need to worry about me, Cas” I give him an incredulous look and he grabs my hand. I’m about to ask what he’s doing when he dips my hand in the front of his pants.  
My hand goes still and my dick gives a valiant twitch in its own confines when I feel the sticky wetness of Dean’s come in his fucking briefs. He just smirks at me and I tilt my head and groan.  
“You fucker” I say, “That turned you on that much?” he just laughed and starts unbuttoning his pants.  
“Safe to say, dirtiest head I’ve ever given in this bathroom” he winks and drops his pants and I just gape at him. Then I punch his arm.  
“Ow” he pout’s his stupid lips at me and picks up his pants.  
Back in his bed room, with clean and dry clothes were lying tangled on his bed. “Dean seriously, I think you need to go hang out with your friends” I say it fast, trying to not sound as worried as I am. “Cas,” he says and kisses me on the temple, “are you really that keen to get rid of me?”  
I poke him in the side “No you shit, I just don’t want to stop you seeing them, that’s all” I look pleadingly into his ridiculous green eyes.  
He rolls his eyes at me and sits up, “Ok Cas, just for you I’ll see what the guys are doing this arvo” I hum happily and flop back onto the pillows. He grabs his phone off his desk and lay’s down. “I’ll ask Adam if anyone’s around. But seriously, no one minds, they know I’m with you.” I feel myself flush at the ease with which he says that.  
I’d never thought that maybe his friends were just laidback enough to not mind, seeing him every now and then, obviously they have their own lives too.  
“Don’t want to cause shit that’s all” I say into a pillow.  
Dean scoffs, “I think that’s the last thing that’d happen. I don’t think I’ve told you or I haven’t said it enough but they’re happy I’ve got you”. He pokes my cheek, smooshing my face more into the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

I’m walking along a downhill dirt track towards the beach, I can see Dean ahead waving for me to catch cup. I’m about to pick up my pace when something darts out and whacks me hard in the face. Stunned, I look around, there are trees but I hadn’t noticed them getting any closer.   
Shit. It happens again. This time it’s a poke, right into my cheek. I side step and turn away trying to get out of the way of these damn invisible ninja trees.   
I can see Dean getting smaller and smaller ahead of me, his board a white blur by his side. I’m just about to yell “Dean!” when a light whack across my cheek startles me into the bushes and I tumble over and over.   
I jolt awake. I’m still in Dean’s bed and he’s kneeling next to me. “Jesus Cas, you sleep like the Dead” He slumps down next to me. “Adam just called me, there’s a party tonight”, he looks over at me. I’ve hardly registered what he’s saying and I’m touching my cheek where the tree I now realise was Dean had been poking me. I look up at him, “Huh?” he laughs, “Come on,” he brings me in to his chest and replaces my hand with his on my face.   
“I said there’s a party tonight. That includes friends. My friends. But I can take you too. Works out well.” His hand rests on my jaw.   
I’m mostly back in the land of the living now, “Party?” I ask. He nods. “Ok” I say, seems like a good idea. Dean sees his friends, I get to do something that’s even remotely holiday like. I stretch my limbs out, the dream fading to a blur in my mind.   
Dean sits up, adjusting so he’s sitting against the head board, he pulls out his phone. “I’ll let Adam know we’re keen”. I nod, rubbing my hands over my face, “Alright, we should get some food and maybe some drinks?” I start looking for my wallet.   
“I think there’s some food in the fridge, but we can get pizza or something if you want” Dean says while staring down at his phone, typing fast.  
“Mmm pizza, maybe. Maybe pizza plus alcohol.” I swing my legs over and slide my feet to the floor. “Dean”, he looks up “Hm?” “Babe, where’s my wallet?” he bites his lip, looking down, then smirks. “Bathroom” he says, crossing his legs and going back to texting.   
I huff a laugh and tread back to the bathroom, finding my wallet in a pool of water on the floor.   
Deans still texting when I turn around, “Do you think we can get some pizza now?” I ask, feeling my stomach awaken, like a mutinous beast. He just nods. “I think we should go get it now, you know, get some food into us” he nods again. This time I throw my wet wallet at his chest. It thwacks into the material and splatters bathroom floor water all over his face. He looks up stunned. I just raise my eyebrows at him. “That’s how it is, is it?” he asks and sets his phone down on the bed. I nod and grin.   
“I see. You better watch yourself Novak” he stands in front of me now, smirking. I just nod and he laughs, brushing past me down the hall. “Come on, I thought you wanted pizza”. I watch his arse as he goes, all wrapped up in tight fitted mustard coloured jeans, his charcoal coloured flannel shirt hanging just over. I follow him only slightly reluctantly out of his room, I mean there is talk of pizza.   
~  
With one Hawaiian and one everything pizza strapped into the back seat of my car, beside a carton a CC dry’s and a bottle of Tequila Dean bought from his mate’s bottle shop, we pull back into the drive way.  
“You think were set?” I ask, pulling my legs down from the dash, which I can do in my car, Dean would shoot me in my sleep if I did it in his. Maybe that’s an exaggeration but I’d rather not risk it.   
“We seem to be well stocked on the essentials” he says as he pulls out the bottle of Jose and then un-straps the pizza. I grab the CC’s and bump the door shut with my hip.   
Mary meets us at the Winchesters front door and ushers us inside. “Ash supplying you again?” she asks eyeing the alcohol. Dean nods sheepishly and I just awkwardly carry my contraband past her into the kitchen. “That boy will be the end of me” she murmurs, but starts making room in the fridge anyway.   
I smile at that, feeling Dean’s arms wind around my waist I turn to see him watching me. I raise one eyebrow. “Just observing” he says and nuzzles into the back of my neck, giving me goose bumps. I elbow him to stop, in front of his mum, who is luckily still occupied with fridge tetris. He laughs into the back of my neck, making it worse by causing me to shiver. He laughs louder now and pulls back when Mary makes a grabby hand at the drinks.   
He takes them to her at the fridge and I snatch the pizza’s up and make my way out the back, snaking the tequila as I go.


End file.
